UNEXPECTED TURN
by imatuave
Summary: Hidup dengan keterbatasan financial memang sebuah penderitaan. Namun asalkan kau ada disini, itu cukup memberiku kekuatan untuk terus berjuang menghadapi hari esok. Tapi tidak kusangka akan menghadapi penderitaan yang lebih menyakitkan dari kemiskinan. Sekian review cerita ini bagi yang penasaran silahkan buka cerita ini, dan tinggalkan kesan dengan menulis review/point of view
1. Chapter 1

**UNEXPECTED TURN**

Hidup dengan keterbatasan financial memang sebuah penderitaan. Namun asalkan kau ada disini, itu cukup memberiku kekuatan untuk terus berjuang menghadapi hari esok. Tapi tidak kusangka akan menghadapi penderitaan yang lebih menyakitkan dari kemiskinan.

Sekian review cerita ini ^_^ bagi yang penasaran silahkan buka cerita ini, dan tinggalkan kesan dengan menulis review/point of view tentang certa ini.

* * *

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, dan Penciptanya

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini

Hanya meminjam karakter untuk mengeluarkan imajinasi

*karakter-karakter akan OOC*

* * *

" **Mulai besok, tidak perlu bekerja lagi disini. Ini pesangon mu** ".

Ini adalah ketiga kalinya dalam sebulan. Wanita dengan rambut pirang keemasan yang menjuntai sampai punggungnya itu menerima dengan pasrah nasibnya. Sama seperti biasanya. Tak apa, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kalimat-kalimat pemecatan seperti itu. Sudah tak ada lagi rasa sedih, marah, ataupun kesal. Perasaan-perasaan itu sudah terganti dengan rasa acuh, toh kejadian ini sudah berulang seperti layaknya de ja vu. "Huft" hanya itu yang bisa dia uajarkan.

"Dapat pesangon pun sudah lumayan, masih lebih baik dari sebelumnya".

"Yosh, semangat Cagalli, karena kau dan Alex harus makan dan tetap hidup".

Itu yang bisa dia ucapkan saat ini untuk terus menyemangatinya dalam menghadapi kehidupan. Saat ini Alex sangat membutuhkannya. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang Alex punya di dunia ini. Segala sesuatu yang dia lakukan hanyalah untuk membuat Alex hidup senang walau dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan baginya.

"Sampai juga"

"Selamat malam, maaf, aku baru bisa menjemput Alex".

"Alex, mari pulang, jangan lupa ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada bibi Mana".

" **Terima kasih bibi Mana** "

" **Ayo Ma, kita pulang, aku sudah ngantuk dan cape** "

" **Aku mau mimi susu** "

Tawa dan celotehan Alex selalu bisa menghilangkan semua beban hidupnya. Dia bisa mengorbankan apa pun untuk kebahagiaan Alex. Begitulah kehidupan sehari-harinya. Bekerja dari pagi hingga sore. Menjemput Alex. Bermain, bercerita, bercengkrama dengan Alex sebelum tidur. Sedikit tidur. Melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Menitipkan Alex. Bekerja, bekerja, bekerja lagi. Tak apa, begini saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

" **Mama besok kita akan melakukan apa?** "

"Eeeem, besok Mama harus mencari pekerjaan, Sayang"

" **Oooh, kalau begitu kita harus cepat tidur Mah, kan harus bangun pagi** "

"Iya, mari kita tidur"

" **Selamat tidur Mama** "

"Selamat tidur Sayang, mimpi indah ya"

Yup, Alex memang anak yang sangat pengertian. Walaupun dia belum mengerti apa itu mencari pekerjaan tapi yang dia tau setiap istilah itu keluar dari bibir manis Mamanya berarti bangun lebih pagi dan pulang lebih larut. Untuk ukuran anak empat tahun, Alex termasuk anak yang dewasa dan pandai, mungkin itu juga yang membuat banyak orang suka padanya. Ini meringankan beban Cagalli karena tidaklah sulit menitipkan Alex pada tetangga sekitarnya seperti bibi Mana.

* * *

"Cagalli, mau bekerja sebagai asisten rumah tangga?"

Cagalli berpikir, mungkin jadi asisten rumah tangga tidak buruk, patut dicoba, lagi pula dia sudah mencoba berbagai profesi dan tidak bertahan lama. Sebenarnya dia pun tidak begitu mengerti mengapa tidak ada pekerjaan yang tepat untuknya. Mungkin karena Alex. Yaaaa mau bagaimana lagi dia terlalu saying pada Alex hingga tak mampu untuk jauh darinya.

" **Di sebuah mansion. Jauh dari sini. Kau harus tinggal disana. Bagaimana?** "

"Apa aku boleh membawa Alex untuk tinggal disana?"

" **Tentu. Banyak kamar untuk asisten rumah tangga disana. Coba saja dulu. Mungkin kau tidak harus mencari kerja lagi nantinya** "

"Baiklah. Akan ku coba"

" **Besok pagi pergilah ke mansion di pinggir kota, temui Kisaka dan katakana padanya bahwa aku yang memintamu untuk datang** "

"Baiklah, terima kasih Asagi"

Cagalli langsung menjemput Alex dan berkemas karena mereka harus berangkat pagi sekali. Dia tak mau kesan pertamanya hancur gara-gara keterlambatan. Apa pun yang menunggunya disana tidak akan lebih buruk dari pengalaman sebelumnya. Dia mencoba untuk membangun optimisme dalam dirinya.

* * *

Dua jam perjalanan dengan kereta hanya membuat Cagalli semaki cemas dengan lingkungan barunya nanti. Banyak pertanyaan yang terbentuk dipikirannya. Bagaimana kalau majikan barunya tidak menyukasinya? Bagaimana jika majikannya tidak mengijinkan Alex tinggal di mansion itu. Bagaimana jika lingkungan barunya tidak menyukai keberadaannya? Bagaimana jika …? Bagaimana jika …? Bagaimana jika …? Semua ini membuatnya pusing.

" **Mama ko diam saja siiii? Mama tidak liat yaaa pemandangannya baguuuus** "

"oh iyh Alex maaf, Mama hanya sedikit gugup."

Cagalli memang tidak pernah berbohong pada Alex. Sebisa mungkin dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya walaupun tidak semua dimengerti oleh Alex. Tapi bagi Cagalli berkata yang sejujurnya pada Alex adalah caranya untuk menanamkan kejujuran. Alex harus tumbuh menjadi orang yang jujur agar kelak tidak menghadapi kesulitan.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Ayo bersiap-siap Alex!"

" **Baiiiiik** "

* * *

"Mr. Kisaka, Asagi memintaku untuk menemuimu"

" **Asagi ya. Baiklah siapa namamu?** "

"Cagalli dan ini Alex. Eeem apa benar tidak apa Alex tinggal disini bersamaku? Aku berjanji dia tidak akan berbuat onar"

" **Eeem, baiklah. Kau harus memegang janjimu, jangan sampai Alex kecil ini berbuat onar disini** "

"Baik. Terima kasih Mr. Kisaka"

" **Tugasmu adalah membersihkan ruangan di lantai bawah. Disana ada ruang kerja, ruang rapat, perpustakaan, toilet, ruang tamu. Kebersihan ruangan-ruangan tersebut adalah tanggung jawabmu** "

"Aku mengerti"

" **Kau bisa mulai bekerja setelah membereskan barang-barangmu. Bertemanlah dengan semua pekerja disini** "

"Baik"

* * *

Cagalli memang orang yang gampang bergaul dalam waktu setengah hari dia sudah mengenal semua pekerja di masion ini. Tukang kebun, juru masak, penanggung jawab kebersihan di lantai 2 dan 3, asisten pribadi tuan rumahnya, serta penanggung jawab para pekerja (Mr. Kisaka). Mereka semua juga menyukai Alex karena dia anak yang lucu dan cerdas serta penurut.

Cagalli juga mempelajari siapa majikannya dan bagaimana kehidupan sehari-hari majikannya dari teman-teman barunya. Itu saja sudah membuat Cagalli merasa lega dan mengusir semua keresahan yang dia rasakan selama dalam perjalan menuju mansion ini.

* * *

Sudah dua bulan Cagalli bekerja di mansion ini. Yup, ini adalah pekerjaan terlama yang dia dapatkan dalam setahun ini. Sekarang dia sangat mengenal mansion dan majikannya dengan baik.

Mr. Zala adalah seorang dokter spesialis anak. Dia memiliki seorang putri bernama Alexa yang berumur enam tahun. Setiap pagi mereka pergi bersama, Mr. Zala mengantar Alexa ke sekolah, terkadang mereka pulang bersama juga. Setiap week end mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di mansion atau pergi ke tempat lainnya. Hidup Cagalli pun cukup menyenangkan, dia bahkan bisa membaca banyak buku, dia juga bisa membacakan buku anak-anak untuk Alex sebelum tidur. Mr. Kisaka tidak melarangnya dengan syarat buku itu kembali seperti saat dia meminjamnya.

Selama dua bulan ini juga Cagalli belum pernah berhadapan langsung dengan Mr. Zala. Tidak masalah, lagi pula apalah dirinya. Dia hanyalah seorang asisten rumah tangga baru. Baginya masih dipekerjakan di mansion adalah hal yang baik. Dia tidak pernah mengharapkan perhatian atau belas kasihan dari orang lain. Tapi tanpa dia ketahui sebuah kejadian akan membawanya pada kejadian lain yang entah membawa kebaikan atau keburukan baginya.

* * *

Sekian dulu Chapter I nya, Minna saaaan…

Ini fic ke-dua yang coba saya buat

Mohon review nya

Ditunggu juga kritik dan sarannya ^_^

Udah lama jadi reader tapai baru sekarang coba nulis

Mohon bimbingannya dari para senior ^_^

* * *

HUUUUFT akhirnya saya bisa edit tipo yang parah itu ^_^

terima kasih **K** **alafina dan Lenora Jime ^_^** tiponya udah saya perbaiki, jangan berpikir Cagalli pedopil lg yaaa heehhehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**UNEXPECTED TURN**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, dan Penciptanya

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini

Hanya meminjam karakter untuk mengeluarkan imajinasi

*karakter-karakter akan OOC*

* * *

kalafina: * Sebelumnya makasiii udh review cerita ini hehehe.

* Trz untuk pertanyaan apa Alex anak Cagalli sama Athrun atau bukan stay tune di cerita ini ajh yaa hehehehe

* . maap juga itu tiponya parah bgt ya, moga ajh di chap ini g parah2 bgt tiponya dan moga ajh kali ini batas2 pergantian scene nya bisa tampak jd yang baca g pusing

* * *

Cagalli tidak pernah merasa seberuntung ini. Disini dia bisa bekerja tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan keadaan Alex sepanjang hari karena Alex selalu berada di dekatnya. Disini juga dia tidak perlu khawatir kehabisan susu atau makanan bergizi untuk Alex karena ada banyaaak makanan bergizi. Disini dia juga tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apakah Alex kekurangan kasih sayang karena para pekerja di mansion ini sangant menyayangi Alex, bahkan Mr. Kisaka. Apa lagi yang bisa dia harapkan. Dari dalam hatinya yang terdalam dia benar-benar memanjatkan rasa sukurnya pada Tuhan.

" **Cagalli,,,,,awaaaaaas,,,,,** "

Kenapa Mr. kisaka berteriak "awaaaas"? Itu yang Cagalli pikirkan saat mendengar teriakan atasannya itu. Saat itu juga dia merasakan keseimbangannya goyah dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Ya Cagalli terjatuh dari tangga saat merapihkan buku di perpustakaan milik majikannya.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?"

" **Dia beruntung Mr. Zala, tidak ada yang patah atau cedera lainnya, untunglah dia jatuh ke atas karpet yang bisa menahan benturan sehingga kepalanya terlindungi** "

Athrun Zala merasa lega dengan berita yang diberikan oleh dokter keluarganya. Walaupun belum bernah bertemu sebelumnya tapi wanita muda berambut pirang itu adalah pegawainya kan, dia harus bertanggung jawab atas keselamatannya. Itulah yang ada di kepalanya saat ini.

" **Ayah, apakah wanita itu tidak apa-apa?** "

"Iya dia baik-baik saja Alexa sayang. Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

" **Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus memikirkan wanita itu. Aku merasa bersalah. Kalau saja aku tidak menendang bolanya ke perpustakaan, mungkin dia tidak akan jatuh** "

"Iyh, itu bagus kalau kau menyadarinya sayang. Besok kau harus menemuinya dan meminta maaf ya!"

" **Baiklah. Tapi Ayah, dia itu siapa? Ko aku ngga pernah liat dia sebelumnya siii?** "

"Eeem dia itu pegawai baru kita, Mr. Kisaka bilang namanya Cagalli. Besok jgn lupa temui dia dan minta maaf ya sayang"

" **Baiklah Ayah** "

"Ayo, ayah antar kau tidur!"

Waktu seperti ini adalah waktu yang paling Athrun sukai. Menemani Alexa tidur. Kadang dia membiarkan putrinya itu bercerita apa pun hingga terlelap tidur. Kadang dia membacakan berbagai macam buku sampai Alexa tertidur. Kadang mereka membuat cerita bersambung bersama sampai cerita itu menjadi tidak masuk akal kemudian mereka akan tertawa bersama. Tapi dari semua kegiatan itu, ada satu yang paling Athrun sukai yaitu memandangi wajah putrinya yang sedang terlelap tidur. Ekspresinya saat tidur membuatnya berpikir apa yang sedang diimpikan oleh putrinya. Ya intinya Athrun ingin selalu ada di samping putrinya selagi masih bisa.

* * *

Cagalli bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Dia merasa seperti habis terlindas traktor. Badannya terasa sakit. Disana sini yang dia lihat hanyalah memar-memar yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan. Dan akhirnya dia ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Dia sedang membereskan buku milik majikannya sampai terdengar teriakan Mr. Kisaka.

"Aaaah sepertinya aku terjatuh di perpustakaan. Untunglah aku masih bisa menggerakkan badanku"

" **Kau sudah bangun Cagalli? Kau tidur lama sekali. Alex terus menangis sampai tertidur** "

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

" **Huuh. Dia tidak apa-apa. Dia tidur di kamarku. Aku akan mengabarimu kalau dia sudah bangun** "

"Iyh, terima kasih"

" **Oh iyh, Mr. Kisaka bilang kau boleh istirahat sampai kau siap bekerja lagi** "

Walaupun begitu Cagalli tidak ingin disebut sebagai orang yang memanfaatkan situasi untuk kesenangannya sendiri jadi dia akan langsung mulai bekerja. Dia merasa tidak perlu untuk beristirahat lebih lama lagi. Cagalli bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian membersihkan diri dan sarapan setelah itu mulai rutinitasnya seperti biasa.

* * *

Alexa suadah siap untuk pergi sekolah. Dia sudah menyiapkan buku pelajaran, pekerjaan rumah, dan perlengkapan yang dia butuhkan di sekolah nanti. Hanya satu yang belum selesai yaitu rambut panjangnya. Jadi dia berlari ke dapur untuk mencari Aisya untuk menata rambutnya, sampai dia ingat bahwa Aisya tidak bekerja lagi di rumahnya.

" **huuuuuh, sekarang siapa yang bisa menata rambutku? Kenapa siii Aisya harus pergi? Aku kan g bisa ke sekolah dengan rambut seperti ini. Ayah pasti tidak bisa menolongku. Mana ngerti ayah soal urusan anak perempuan. Paling ayah Cuma akan menyisir rambutku dan memasangkan bando. Huuuuh** "

Cagalli tersenyum mendengarkan gerutuan anak majikannya ini. Tidak heran kalau Alexa kesulitan merapihkan rambut birunya yang tebal dan panjang karena kedua tangan Alexa masih sangat kecil. Alexa seperti copycat ayahnya. Rambut biru, mata hijau, kulit putih persis ayahnya. Kasian sekali anak sekecil itu sudah tidak memiliki ibu. Pikiran itu menggerakkan Cagalli untuk membantu Alexa menata rambutnya.

"Sini aku bantu menata rambutmu"

" **Apa kau bisa menata rambutku seperti Aisya** "

"Eeem aku tidak tahu, bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya saja?"'

" **Aku mau rambutku di dibuat seperti para ballerina** "

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku bisa melakukkannya. Kemarilah aku akan mulai menata rambutmu"

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Selesaaaiii"

" **Woooh ini indah sekali, aku seperti ballerina, makasiii Cagalli** "

"Sama-sama"

" **Mulai sekarang Cagalli akan menata rambutku setiap hari. Aku juga minta maaf karena membuatmu jatuh di perpustakaan kemarin** "

"Iyh, aku terima permintaan maafmu lagi pula aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang"

" **Baiklah. Aku harus berangkat sekolah, ayah sudah menungguku. Jangan lupa yaaa setiap pagi Cagalli harus menata rambutku** "

Cagalli hanya bisa tersenyum dengan kelakuan anak majikannya dan menyetujui permintaannya. Bagaimana lagi, Alexa itu anak yang manis tak heran jika semua orang selalu menuruti keinginannya. Walaupun demikian Alexa tidak tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja mungkin karena dia sudah tidak punya ibu, dan sepertinya dia menyadari kalau ayahnya sangat membutuhkannya untuk menjadi bahagia. Dia berharap Alex pun merasakan kebahagiaan walaupun dalam keaadaan yang sangat terbatas seperti ini.

* * *

Setibanya di kantor, Athrun tidak langsung membuka laptopnya seperti biasa. Dia malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dia merasa senang. Pagi ini Alexa merasa sangat senang karena rambutnya ditata seperti ballerina. Dia bercerita sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah. Anak itu selalu saja penuh energi dan kebahagiaan dan tanpa anak itu sadari semua yang dia rasakan menular pada Athrun. Sampai Athrun mendengar ketukan di pintu kantornya.

"Masuk"

" **Hi Ath!** "

"Kalian? Kapan datang? Kenapa tidak mengabariku?"

" **Senang bertemu denganmu juga Ath** "

Kesenangan Athrun sepertinya akan segera berakhir dengan kedatangan ketiga orang sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya. Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule, dan Kira Yamato. Keluarga Zala, Elsman, Joule, dan Yamato mendirikan perusahaan ini bersama secara turun temurun. Kerja sama ini membangun persahabatan antar empat keluarga ini sampai pada anak-anaknya sekarang. Di bawah pimpinan mereka, perusahaan keluarga itu menjadi semakin besar sampai-sampai mampu menghidupi keluarga mereka hingga tujuh turunan.

"Jadi, apakah salah satu dari kalian bisa menjelaskan kenapa kalian mengganggu pagiku yang indah ini?"

" **Eeeem sebaiknya kau saja yang cerita Kira.** "

" **Kenapa harus aku? Yzak saja** "

" **Tentu saja aku tidak mau berurusan dengan si Zala itu** "

"huhf, sudahlah hentikan. Jelaskan saja"

Ketiga teman Athrun merasa sangat canggung sebenarnya, karena topik pembicaraan atau kabar yang mereka bawa ini adalah hal yang sensitif bagi Athrun. Jika tau akan bertemu dengan orang tua Athrun pada perjalanan bisnis mereka ke Swiss, mereka tidak akan mau menerimanya.

" **Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan ini di rumahmu?** "

"Kenapa Kira? Lagi pula ini masih pagi, aku baru saja datang"

" **Yaaa sepertinya di rumahmu lebih nyaman untuk membicarakan hal ini. Kami baru turun dari pesawat. Jet lag. Setidaknya di rumahmu, kami bisa istirahat** "

"Baiklah. Apa kalian akan menumpang di mobilku?"

" **Tentu saja Zala, memangnya kau liat kami membawa mobil?** "

* * *

Cagalli merasa aneh. Mengapa majikannya pulang di pagi hari?. Apa dia tidak menjemput Alexa? Dan siapa pria-pria yang bersamanya itu. Cagalli juga menyadari kalau majikannya itu sedang merasa tidak senang, itu tergambar jelas di mukanya.

" **Cagalli, bawakan coffe break lengkap untuk ketiga temanku ini. Mereka sedang mengalami jet lag** "

"Baik Mr. Zala. Akan segera saya antarkan ke ruang kerja anda"

" **Terima kasih** "

Setelah duduk dengan nyaman di ruang kerja Athrun, akhirnya ketiga gentleman itu memutuskan siapa yang akan menceritakannya pada Athrun. Seperti biasa di saat seperti ini hanya Kira yang mampu menghadapi Athrun.

" **Begini Ath, kami bertemu dengan orang tuamu di Swiss** "

"Lalu? Apa mereka mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian?"

" **(glek) begitulah Ath (memegang tengkuk)** "

"Mereka pasti memintaku untuk segela menikah lagi dengan berbagai ancaman"

" **hehe benar sekali Ath** "

"Lalu apa yang aneh? Itu kan permintaan rutin mereka setiap kali bertemu aku atau kalian. Apa yang berbeda sampai-sampai kita harus berbicara disini?"

" **Ath, kali ini mereka sangat serius. Mereka bilang Alexa tidak bisa terus tumbuh tanpa ibu seperti sekarang. Jika kau tidak mau menikah lagi, mereka akan memasukkan Alexa ke** _ **boarding school**_ **dimana dia bisa mendapatkan figure seorang ibu yang baik. Mereka bahkan sudah memutuskan bahwa Alexa akan masuk** _ **boarding school**_ **tempat bibi Leonore tumbuh semasa kecil dulu** "

Terdengar ketukan dipintu ruang kerja Athrun…

"Masuk"

Cagalli masuk dengan membawa coffe break lengkap untuk keempat pria ini. Menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir, menatanya di atas meja, dan tidak lupa meletakkan kue-kue manis di tengah meja sebagai teman minum kopi.

" **Jadi namamu Cagalli** "

"Iya tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu? (bingung)"

" **Tidak ada, hanya saja kamu terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang asisten rumah tangga** "

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya tuan (bingung) tapi memang inilah pekerjaan saya saat ini. Permisi"

Yzak memukul kepala temannya itu. Dia merasa kasihan pada asisten rumah tangga Athrun yang baru itu. Yupz dia tau kalau Cagalli adalah pekerja baru Athrun karena jarang ada muka baru di rumah ini.

" **Heiii kenapa memukulku?** "

"Apa kau tidak liat ekspresinya, bodoh. Dia itu tidak terpesona padamu, dia bingung atau mungkin dia takut karena nertemu dengan laki-laki sepertimu. Berhentilah menodai nama laki-laki"

" **Kau berlebihan Yzak. Aku ini representasi laki-laki maskulin tau** "

Pertengkaran itu tidak mengganggu kegiatan yang sedang ditekuni oleh tuan rumah ini. Dia asik melamun atau mungkin terlalu serius berpikir sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mendesah gelisah menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan sedikit paksaan.

" **Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Ath** "

"Entahlah Kira. Tapi aku yakin ancaman ini serius. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kalian tau kan Alexa itu seperti cahaya dalam hidupku setelah kematian Meer"

" **Ya ampun Ath, bukannya sudah jelas apa yang harus kau lakukan, kau hanya harus segera menikah jika ingin Alexa tetap disini** "

"Mudah bagimu untuk mengatakah hal itu, Dearka. Kau belum menikah apa lagi memiliki anak. Kau tidak harus memikirkan apakah wanita yang akan kau nikahi itu mencintai anakmu atau tidak. Aku merasa kasihan pada Mirialia karna mempunyai tunangan sepertimu"

" **Woi woi woi, calm down men. Kau tau kan aku sangaaaaaaaaat mencintai tunanganku itu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Aku ini gentlemen inside tau** "

"Iyh maafkan aku. Aku hanya terbawa emosi dan bingung sekali"

" **Aku sepertinya puny ide Ath (smirk), tapi kau jangan marah ya** "

"Asalkan bukan ide gila, aku mungkin bisa menerimanya"

" **(heehehehehe) Ini sedikit gila siii, tapi kalau berhasil akan sangat luarrrrr biasa** "

"Okay…Shot it Dearka!"

" **BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU NIKAHI SAJA CAGALLI ASISTEN RUMAH TANGGA BARUMU ITU**?"

Mendengarkan ide itu, semua orang terkejut. Kira bahkan tersedak karena sedang meminum kopinya. Yzak menegakkan duduknya dan melotot kea rah Dearka. Athrun menampilkan wajah shock nya. Tapi dibalik itu Athrun benar-benar memikirkannya dengan serius.

* * *

Sekian dulu chapter ini ^_* semoga ngga bikin bosan atau bingung.

Stay tune di cerita ini yaaaaa Minna-san.

Tinggalkan review jika berkenan.


	3. Chapter 3

**UNEXPECTED TURN**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, dan Penciptanya

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini

Hanya meminjam karakter untuk mengeluarkan imajinasi

*karakter-karakter akan OOC*

* * *

Lenora Jime : Makasiii masukannya, semoga chapter ini ngga banyak tiponya ^_^ jadi ngga pegel nulis sarannya. (Thanks *hug*)

Guest : (Maaf atas panggilannya, saya belum tau namamu ^_^) makasii juga untuk sarannya, semoga cara penulisan chapter ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. (Thanks *hug*).

Alyazala : Makasiiii sudah repot-repot nulis review ^_^ (*hug*). Ini chapter lanjutannya, selamat membaca.

Oh iyh untuk beta reader, saya belum tau cara kerjanya, jadi sampai saya tau cara kerjanya, saya mengandalkan temen-temen semua yang baca fic ini sebagai beta reader. (*hug*)

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak percakapan Athrun dengan ketiga sahabatnya, tapi dia masih belum bisa memikirkan jalan keluar yang tepat untuk masalahnya itu. Banyak hal yang harus dia pikirkan sebelum menikahi seseorang, (1) dia haruslah seorang wanita yang bisa tahan hidup dan membangun rumah tangga dengannya, dengan kata lain harus bisa tahan dengan rumah tangga tanpa cinta, karena hingga saat ini Athrun hanya mencintai mendiang ismendiang istrinya saja, (2) harus mengerti bagaimana membesarkan anak dengan cinta dan kasih sayang, (3) dia juga harus menyayangi Alexa, (4) Alexa juga harus menyukainya, dan (5) bukan wanita yang mencintai uang atau suka berfoya-foya.

"Huft" Entah sudah berapa kali Athrun mendesah gelisah.

"Ada apa Mr. Athrun? Nampaknya anda sedang tidak bahagia" Tanya kepala rumah tangga yang sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja untuk keluarga Zala.

"Tak apa Kisaka. Aku hanya sedang berikir. Ayahku akan membawa Alexa jika aku tidak menikah lagi. Dan kali ini dia serius" Jelas Athrun.

"Anda kan hanya tingga menikah lagi, banyak wanita yang dengan suka rela menikah dengan anda walupun tanpa cinta" Begitulah Kisaka menanggapi keluh kesah tuannya itu.

"Huft. Kalian semua sama saja. Aku punya criteria yang harus mereka penuhi. Aku tidak menikah dengan sembarang wanita" Jawab Athrun penuh dengan penekanan.

"Baiklah tuan, terserah anda saja. Saya permisi" Kisaka pergi meninggalkan tuannya agar dapat berpikir dengan tenang.

* * *

Sore itu Cagalli sedang mengajak Alex bermain di perpustakaan. Alex meminta dibacakan buku cerita. Mereka membaca sambil tertawa-tawa dan bersenang-senang sampai tidak menyadari ada kehadiran lain diantara mereka.

"Eheeem" Alexa menyela kegiatan ibu dan anak itu.

"Alexa, apa kau perlu sesuatu?" Tanya Cagalli bingung

"Tidak. Aku hanya bosan jadi aku jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah dan liat kalian sedang asik di sini. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan" Cecar Alexa.

"Mamaaaaa" Rengek Alex. Sepertinya dia takut pada Alexa. Wajar saja ini pertama kalinya Alex bertemu dengan Alexa.

"Taka pa Alex, sini mama kenalkan, Alex ini Alexa, putri pemilik tempat yang kita tinggali ini" Cagalli memperkenalkan Alexa pada Alex.

"Halo. Namamu Alex ya?" Timpal Alexa sambil tersenyum. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan tulus. Dia merasa seperti mendapatkan seorang adik laki-laki.

"Ayo Cagalli lanjut lagi membaca bukunya, sepertinya buku itu menarik" Pinta Alexa sambil duduk di samping Alex dan memeluknya.

"Baiklah akan ku lanjutkan".

Alexa dan Alex sangat menikmati cara Cagalli membacakan cerita itu. Cagalli sangat eksprisif. Dia tau kapan harus menaikan nada kapan harus menurunkannya, kapan harus memberikan penekanan kapan harus membaca datar. Semua yang Cagalli baca terasa enak didengar dan membawa mereka dalam alur cerita tersebut.

* * *

Untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, Athrun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi rumahnya. Dia pergi ke taman dimana tumbuh banyak jenis bunga dengan beraneka warna yang berbeda, topiari-topiari kecil nan indah serta udara yang sejuk membuatnya bersukur karena memperkerjakan Ahmed.

"Ahmed memang hebat. Semua ini indah, tak salah aku mempercayakan halaman ini padanya" gumam Athrun.

Waktu terus berlalu dan Athrun merasa dirinya siap untuk berpikir lagi. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku yang menarik. Namun sebelum sampai ke sana dia mendengar suara-suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ikut mendengarkan cerita yang Cagalli bacakan untuk Alexa dan Alex.

"Begitulah akhir ceritanya" Ujar Cagalli sambil menutup buku yang dia pegang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membaca buku seperti itu Cagalli?" Alexa bertanya dengan antusiasme tinggi.

"Eeem, aku hanya membacanya dengan sepenuh hati" Cagalli menjawab dengan singkat.

"Saat kau membaca, aku seperti dapat melihat film kartun kesukaanku" Alexa menjelaskan dengan mengerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"Aku sangat tersanjung jika kau merasa seperti itu, Lexa sayang" Timpal Cagalli sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ayo sekarang kalian harus mandi. Sebentar lagi makan malam siap. Apa kalian tidak mencium bau masakan lezat dari dapur?" Lanjut Cagalli menggoda.

"Asiiiiiiik, makan malam, makan malam, makan malam" Sambung Alex sambil meloncat-loncat.

"Alex jangan loncat-loncat! Nanti kau jatuh" Ucap Cagalli sambil menarik Alex lembut untuk membuatnya duduk.

"Lexa, kau juga mandi ya lalu turun untuk makan malam" Lanjut Cagalli.

"Baiklah. Cagalli nanti bacakan lagi cerita untuku ya! Alex juga boleh ikut mendengarkan ko" Pinta Alexa.

"Baiklah" Cagalli menjawab sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Entah mengapa Athrun bersembunyi. Dia merasa tidak pantas mengganggu kebersamaan mereka jadi dia putuskan untuk tidak masuk ke dalam. Dan sekarang dia merasa sangat konyol.

"Kenapa aku harus bersembunyi? Ini kan rumahku" Ujar Athrun.

"Alexa terlihat sangat senang. Kalau dilihat-lihat ada yang berbeda dengan Alexa akhir-akhir ini. Aku sudah jarang membantunya membuat PR. Aku juga jarang melihatnya uring-uringan karena masalah rambut yang belum ditata" Athrun berpikir sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dan seingatku yang membantunya mengerjakan semua itu adalah Cagalli. Iya betul Cagalli. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tapi mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya ya? Aaaaah mungkin aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan solusi agar ayah tidak mengambil Alexa"

"Heeeem. sepertinya ide Dearka tidak buruk juga" Athrun terus bermonolog sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Selesai makan malam Alexa pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil buku cerita yang tadi sore dibacakan oleh Cagalli. Sesampainya disana dia terus mencari, terus mencari, dan mencari sampai dia menemukan buku tersebut. Dia membawa buku itu k kamarnya, dia ingin ayahnya membacakan buku itu, dia juga merasa penasaran bisakah ayahnya membacakan buku itu sebagaimana Cagalli membacakannya. Sambil tersenyum-senyum Alexa berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Alexa, kau darimana? Ayah sudah lama menunggumu disini?" Tanya Athrun penasaran.

"Ayah terlihat seperti kakek" Alexa menjawab sambil terkekeh ringan.

"Aku dari perpustakaan, mengambil buku ini. Aku ingin ayah membacakannya untukku

" Lanjut Alexa.

"Baiklah tapi kau harus cuci tangan dan kakimu dulu, baru ayah bacakan bukunya"

"Siaaap" Seru Alexa sambil berlari ke arah kamar mandi pribadinya untuk mencuci kaki dan tangan.

"Sudah ayaaaaah, aku akan duduk manis di atas tempat tidurku" Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, ayah akan mulai membaca" Seru Athrun sambil membuka buku yang dibawa putrinya itu dan tak lama kemudian dahi Athrun berkerut.

"Ada apa ayah?"

"Apa kau yakin buku ini yang Cagalli baca tadi sore?" Tanya Athrun heran.

"Iya ayah, itu memang buku yang Cagalli baca tadi sore. Memangnya ada apa ayah?" Alexa balik bertanya.

"Buku ini ditulis dalah bahasa Rusia. Ayah tidak bisa membacanya. Apa kau yakin Cagalli membacanya bukan mengarang cerita?"

"Iya ayah Cagalli benar-benar membacanya, dia bahkan menunjukkan padaku bagian mana yang sedang dia baca" Alexa menjelaskan pada ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu ayah harus belajar cara membaca buku ini pada Cagalli. Jadi sekarang ayah akan bercerita tentang ibumu saja ya. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Asiiik ayah akan bercerita tentang ibu, asiiiik" Alexa menyetujui dengan senang hati.

Akhirnya Alexa tertidur setelah beberapa waktu berlalu. Athrun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mungil Alexa agar tidak kedinginan di malam hari. Namun ada suatu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi, dia terus mengulang pertanyaan bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti Cagalli membaca buku berbahasa Rusia. Jika diperhatikan Cagalli terlalu pintar untuk ukuran asisten rumah tangga. Dia bisa menyusun buku-buku di perpustakaan dengan sangat rapih dan teratur, sesekali dia pun merapikan dokumen-dokumen Athrun yang berserakan di perpustakaan, itu pun dengan sangat rapih dan teratur. Jadi mau tak mau muncul pertanyaan aneh dalam kepala Athrun. "Siapa kau sebenarnya Cagalli?".

* * *

Keesokan harinya, hari-hari tenang dan rutinitas semua orang yang tinggal di masion Athrun berubah menjadi sangat sibuk. Semua ini terjadi karena sebuah panggilan telefon di pagi hari.

"Kriiiing…kriiing…kring…"

"Halo, kediaman keluarga Zala, saya Kisaka, dengan siapa saya berbicara?" Kisaka berbicara dengan gaya formal, khawatir rekan kerja tuannya yang menelfon di pagi hari.

"Kisaka, ini Aku. 15 menit lagi aku sampai. Aku bersama Leonore. Beritahu Athrun tentang kedatanganku" Seru lawan bicara Kisaka itu.

"Baik tuan Patrick, akan segera saya sampaikan" Balas Kisaka sambil membatin bahwa ini tidak baik.

Sebenarnya orang tua Athrun adalah orang yang baik dan menyenangkan. Sama seperti Athrun, merekapun memperlakukan semua pekerja seperti keluarga. Sehingga tidak heran kalau beberapa pekerja sudah bertahun-tahun kerja disana bahkan berkeluarga disana seperti Kisaka dan istrinya yang menjadi juru masak di mansion itu.

* * *

15 menit lagi Patrick dan Leonore Zala akan sampai. Semua orang panik dan bekerja dengan cepat. Ada yang membersikan kamar tidur tempat mereka akan tidur, ada yang memasak makanan kesukaan mereka, ada yang membersihka taman. Semua harus terlihat rapih dan bersih jika mereka datang.

Namun tuan rumah mereka, Athrun Zala, malah diam mematung untuk beberapa saat sebelum merespon kabar yang baru saja disampaikan Kisaka.

"Apa? 15 menit?" Itu reaksi pertama Athrun.

"Ya ampun ini bencana. Kisaka panggilkan Cagalli! Oh dan siapkan baju bagus untuk Cagalli cari saja di kamar Meer, ambil yang paling bagus dan cocok untuk Cagalli pakai! Mengerti!" Athrun member instruksi pada Kisaka dengan terburu-buru.

"Ba..Baik tuan" Jawab Kisaka dengan terbata karena sangat terkejut

Tak lama kemudian Cagalli datang dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menggendong Alex. Ini adalah hal baru untuknya, menyaksikan mansion ini begitu hidup dengan kegiatan penghuninya yang tergesa-gesa. Cagalli terbiasa dengan ritme hidup santai disana.

"Anda memanggil saya tuan" Cagalli bertanya.

"Iya Cagalli. Begini sebentar lagi orang tuaku sampai. Aku harus mempunyai calon istri sekarang juga. Aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi calon istriku. Kau mengerti" Athrun menjelaskan dengan singkat, jelas sekali dari nada bicaranya bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah permintaan tapi sebuah perintah, dan dia tidak ingin jawaban lain selain 'iya'.

"Ta…tapi tuan, saya…"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian Cagalli, ini perintah. Sekarang kau mandi dan pakailah pakaian yang sudah Kisaka siapakan untukmu dan dandani juga Alex. Aku ingin dia terlihat seperti anak konglomerat. Mengerti?" Lanjut Athrun

Walaupun bingung dan ragu, Cagalli menuruti perintah Athrun. Dia membersihkan dirinya dan Alex. Mendandani Alex sebaik mungkin, ungtungnya minggu lalu Athrun membelikan pakaian yang bagus-bagus untuk Alex. Setelah selesai mendandani Alex, Cagalli berdandan sebisa mungkin, hanya menggunakan sedikit foundation, eyeliner, blush on, dan seoles lipstick berwarna peach di bibirnya, kemudian memakai gaun biru langit yang disiapkan Kisaka untuknya.

* * *

Sarapan pagi itu berbeda dari biasanya. Ada lebih banyak orang yang menempati kursi di meja makan tersebut. Ada Patrick, Leonore, Athrun, Alexa, Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, dan Alex. Semua sarapan dengan tenang sampai Patrick memulai percakapan dengan sesuatu yang tidak pernah disangka-sangka bahkan oleh Athrun sekalipun.

"Jadi Athrun, kapan kau akan menikahi Cagalli? Aku ingin kalian menikah besok. Ini bukan kompromi Athrun, jadi kalian tidak bisa menolak"

Semua orang yang hadir di ruang makan itu menahan nafas dan menunggu Athun untuk menanggapi perintah ayahnya tersebut.

* * *

Chapter ini sampai sini dulu temen-temen ^_^.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini.

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan review ^_*.


	4. Chapter 4

**UNEXPECTED TURN**

* * *

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, dan Penciptanya

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini

Hanya meminjam karakter untuk menyalurkan imajinasi

*karakter-karakter akan OOC*

* * *

SEMUANYAAAA ^_^ MAKASIII SUDAH REPOT-REPOT NULIS _REVIEW_

Lenora Jime : Seperti biasa _thanks_ krisannya ^_^, moga chapter ini lebih baik lagi, saya jadi semangat nulis lagi ^_^.

Ad : Terima kasih ^_^, ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca…..

Loly Jun : Ini lanjutannya, chapter ini sepertinya akan menjawab siapa Cagalli sebenarnya, selamat membaca….

UL : Ini kelanjutan ceritanya, semoga kali ini bisa lebih panjang dari chapter kemarin ^_^.

* * *

Cagalli hanya bisa diam memandangi orang-orang yang berjalan berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Dia seperti sedang melihat sebuah film yang benar-benar di luar jangkauan logikanya, tidak pernah terpikir olehnya cerita film atau serial TV akan terjadi di dunia nyata dan lebih buruk lagi dia adalah pemeran utamanya. Keningnya berkerut semakin dalam dan kepalanya berdenyut kencang saat mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di kediaman tuannya.

"Jadi Athrun, kapan kau akan menikahi Cagalli?" Patrick Zala bertanya dengan suara dan nada bicara seorang pemimpin diktator yang tak terbantahkan.

"Klontang" suara peralatan makan yang jatuh dari tangan Athun.

"Uhuk…uhuk..uhuk" Athrun tersedak makanan yang sedang dia kunyah.

"Aku ingin kalian menikah besok. Ini bukan kompromi Athrun, jadi kalian tidak bisa menolak" Patrick Zala melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan kening berkerut keheranan dengan reaksi anak sematawayangnya.

"Ayah, itu terlalu cepat kan? Aku dan Cagalli belum pernah membicarakan tentang pernikahan, kami ingin melakukan penjajakan dahulu" jawab Athrun setelah menenangkan dirinya dari kejadian tersedak tadi.

"Bukankah itu jawabanmu saat aku minta kau menikahi Meyrin? Alasan itu sudah _sooo old fashion_ Ath, aku tau itu hanya alasanmu untuk menghindari pernikahan" balas Patrick Zala dengan nada santai tapi masih dengan atmosfir seorang diktator.

"Sekarang kau tak bisa menghindar lagi, semua sudah kami urus, benarkan Leonore?" Patrick Zala melanjutkan sambil memandang istri tercintanya untuk meminta dukungan.

"Benar sayang" timpal Leonore sambil tersenyum ke arah Athrun yang hanya bisa diam tak berkutik.

"Kami sudah mengundang semua kolega kami, rekan bisnis, bahkan teman-temanmu, itulah alasan mengapa Kira dan Lucas berada disini sekarang, eeem bahkan kami juga sudah memanggil penghulu untuk kalian, jadi yang perlu kalian siapkan hanyalah gaun pengantin untuk acara nanti malam. Oh iya hampir lupa, tamu-tamu akan datang sebelum pukul enam sore nanti jadi kalian harus sudah siap sebelum pukul enam sore" lanjut leonore.

"Kira, Lucas, dan teman-temanmu yang lain akan meng _handle_ dekorasi untuk mengubah mansion ini menjadi sebuah venue untuk pernikahan kalian. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari, mungkin satu jam lagi mereka akan sampai" Patrick Zala menambahkan.

Mengingat semua itu, Cagalli merasa seperti pemeran utama yang terlupakan dan tak dianggap keberadaannya. Itu membuatnya sangat bingung dan tidak tau harus bagaimana dan dia juga tidak tau bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Yang jelas perasaannya sangat kacau sampai-sampai tidak tau bagaimana harus menyikapi semua ini.

* * *

Athrun merasa sangat bersalah pada Cagalli. Sedikit banyak dia tau dan mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan wanita cantik di sampingnya ini. Ya, Athrun tidak bisa memugnkiri lagi bahwa Cagalli sangat cantik dengan gaun biru langit milik meer walaupun terlihat sedikit longgar dan dengan sedikit _make up_ di wajahnya. Athrun terus meliriknya karena tidak bisa memandangi Cagalli dengan leluasa dengan kemudi ditangannya. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menyiapkan gaun pengantin dan Athrun harus membawa mobil sendiri karena semua pegawainya sibuk menyiapkan pesta nanti malam.

Dari awal perjalanan hingga sekarang, saat mereka hampir sampai di butik langganan keluarga Zala, wajah Cagalli terus tertekuk dengan banyak kerutan di dahinya, terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang berpikir dengan keras. Dan Athrun tau apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini karena itulah dia berinisiatif membuka percakapan agar Cagalli bisa membagi bebannya saat ini.

"Cagalli" panggil Athrun.

Diam

"Cagalli" sekali lagi Athrun memanggil dengan suara keras.

Diam

"CA-GA-LLI" panggil Athrun dengan suara keras disertai dengan sedikit guncangan di bahu Cagalli.

"Em. Maaf tuan, apa anda memanggil saya?" jawab Cagalli sedikit terkejut.

"Maaf. Aku melibatkanmu dalam masalahku. Sungguh, aku tak tau akan jadi begini. Kalau kau keberatan kita batalkan saja semua ini. Aku akan berkata jujur pada ayah. Sepertinya aku sudah siap jika harus berpisah dengan Alexa" Athrun berkata dengan sangat hati-hati dan raut wajah yang suram karena mengingat akan berpisah dengan Alexa.

"Sayaaaa…tuan… saya bingung. Sejujurnya saya tidak tau bagaimana perasaan saya saat ini, saya juga tidak tau harus bagaiman. Saya marah, saya kesal tapi disisi lain saya tidak bisa marah, saya juga tidak bisa merasa kesal. Saya tidak pernah membayangkan pernikahan seperti ini. Sebagai wanita sejujurnya saya mengharapkan sebuah pernikahan berdasarkan cinta kasih bukan pernikahan seperti ini. Saya tau ini terdengar sentimental dan tak nyata tapi setidaknya itulah impian saya tentang pernikahan. Saat ini saya merasa sayalah pihak yang dirugikan dan dimanfaatkan. Saya merasa bahwa saya hanyalah sebuah alat untuk menyelamatkan kebahagiaan hidup anda tuan. Apakah terlintas dalam benak anda walaupun sekejap saja bagaimana perasaan saya saat ini tuan?" Cagalli mengakhiri perkataannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Athrun terdiam.

"Maafkan aku Cagalli. Sepertinya hanya itu yang mampu aku katakana padamu. Semua ini berawal dari ketakutanku sendiri. Ketidakmampuanku untuk mengatasi rasa takut ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang terkasih di sekelilingku. Kau tau, dulu aku punya seorang kakak perempuan bernama Azza dan seorang adik laki-laki bernama Alex. Kami sangat dekat dan tak terpisahkan sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa mereka dan aku merasa akulah penyebab kematian mereka. Sejak saat itu, aku menutup diri, aku menjauh dari keluagraku dan teman-temanku, aku tak mau merasakan kehilangan lagi. Sampai Meer datang dalam kehidupanku, membawaku kembali dalam kehidupan sosial. Aku sangat bergantung pada Meer, aku tak peduli dengan siapa dia menghabiskan malam, yang penting dia kembali padaku setiap aku membutuhkannya. Begitulah hubunganku dengan Meer bahkan sampai kami menikah, itulah bentuk cintaku pada Meer, aku tau Meer tidak akan merasa puas jika hanya dengaku. Saat Meer pergi untuk selamanya, aku bertekad untuk bertahan karena Meer meninggalkan sebuah cahaya baru dalam hidupku dalam bentuk seorang putrid cantik bernama Alexa. Sejak saat itu, aku berjanji akan hidup lebih baik untuk Alexa sampai-sampai bertindak tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. Maaf Cagalli" jawab Athrun sambil memarkirkan mobilnya karena mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Jadi apakah kau mau melanjutkan ini atau kita akhiri saja?" tanya Athrun lagi.

Cagalli tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Athrun yang dia lihat selama ini memiliki masa lalu yang traumatis. Namun anehnya, cerita itu membuat perasaannya tergerak untuk membantu Athrun. Dia tidak ingin tuannya itu kehilangan satu-satunya cahaya dalam hidupnya. Tapi di sisi lain, hatinya terasa sakit karena dia akan memiliki pernikahan tanpa cinta dan untuk menguntungkan satu pihak saja dan itu jelas bukan dia. Akhirnya Cagalli mencari-cari dalam logikanya keuntungan apa yang akan dia dapatkan dari keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan ini, dan dia mendapatkan beberapa poin diantaranya (1) dia akan memiliki nama keluarga lagi, (2) Alex akan punya ayah walaupun hanya status, (3) Alex bisa sekolah ditempat yang baik, (4) dan jika beruntung dia juga bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya. Dengan pikiran-pikiran seperti itu akhirnya Cagalli memutuskan untuk membantu Athrun.

"Maaf tuan, tanpa berpikir saya melampiaskan rasa kesal dan marah saya pada anda" ujar Cagalli sambil menunduk.

"Taka pa Cagalli, aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang. Karena itulah aku bertanya apakah kau mau melanjutkan semua ini atau tidak sebelum kita masuk untuk mencari baju pengantin. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Sungguh" balas Athrun.

"Saya akan membantu tuan, setidaknya inilah yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan tuan pada saya dan Alex" jawab Cagalli.

"Benarkah? Oooh Cagalli, _you're my life saver, thank you, I owe you my life_ " seru Athrun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Cagali dengan erat dan menciuminya.

"Tu…tuan, tidak usah berlebihan seperti ini, anda membuat saya merasa tidak nyaman" Cagalli berkata dengan pipi bersemu.

Akhirnya kedua insan itu masuk ke butik langganan keluarga Zala. Disana Cagalli diminta untuk mencoba berbagai model gaun pengantin dan Athrun mencoba berbagai model tuxedo. Akhirnya pilihan jatuh pada tuxedo berwarna _broken white_ yang elegan dan gaun pengantin dengan warna yang sama, gaun sederhana dari bahan brukat sutra sepanjang mata kaki yang membalut tubuh mungil Cagalli dengan sempurna, memperlihatkan lekukan-lekukan femininnya dengan sangat baik saking baiknya Cagalli tampak indah dan elegan bahkan tanpa perhiasan dan _make up_ apapun.

* * *

Pukul dua belas tiga puluh, mereka selesai memilih pakaian pengantin plus pakaian untuk Alex dan Alexa. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke kediaman Athrun. Mereka masuk sebuah restoran Jepang dan langsung memesan makanan. Kegiatan hari itu membuat mereka merasa sangant lapar. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Athrun mulai pembicaraan.

"Cagalli bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau berhenti memanggilku 'TUAN' karena akan sangat aneh jika calon istriku memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan kan?"

"Ath…Athrun" Cagalli mencoba mengucapkan nama calon suaminya tanpa embel-embel apa pun sambil tersipu malu dan menunduk.

" _It sounds better_ " Athrun menyeringai dengan senang, entah mengapa dia sangat senang namanya keluar dari bibir manis Cagalli dengan suaranya yang khas.

"Jangan menggodaku tu…Athrun" timpal Cagalli sambil cemberut.

"Sekarang ceritakan tentang dirimu sebagai gantinya kau juga bisa bertanya apapun padaku" Athrun mulai merasa penasaran dengan kehidupan Cagalli.

"Saya tidak tau harus mulai darimana, bagaimana kalau anda saja yang bertanya" jawab Cagalli.

"Huft, Cagalli berhentilah menggunakan bahasa formal, itu aneh dengan status kita yang akan menjadi suami istri, gunakanlah 'kamu', 'aku', 'kau' atau apa pun!"

"Baik" jawab Cagalli "Jadi apa yang ingin kau tau Ath?" tanya Cagalli malu-malu.

"Dimana orang tuamu? Kita kan harus memberitahu orang tuamu" tanya Athrun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Eeem, aku tidak punya orang tua Ath, aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan" jawab Cagalli dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Oh maafkan aku Cag, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih, kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya jika itu berat"

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya kau harus tau. Aku tinggal di panti asuhan semenjak aku bisa mengingat sampai aku berusia enam tahun. Seseorang mengadopsiku dan membawaku bersamanya, dia bahkan memberiku namanya, aku suka sekali nama baruku" Cagalli melanjutkan ceritanya dengan senyum terbentuk dibibirnya.

"Jadi namamu?" Athrun lanjut bertanya.

"Cagalli Yula Atha" jawab Cagalli.

"Atha. Kau seorang Atha. Sungguh?" Athrun bertanya tidak percaya.

"Iya. Itu benar. Aku bisa menunjukkan akta kelahiranku jika kau tidak percaya" Cagalli berusaha meyakinkan Athrun.

"Tapi mengapa? Mengapa kau hidup seperti ini? Kau seharusnya hidup berkecukupan sebagai seorang putri di negaramu bukan disini sebagai pelayan"

"Menurut peraturan, aku tidak akan dapat diakui sebagai seorang Atha karena ayahku tidap pernah menikah dan aku hanyalah anak yang dia adopsi, karena itulah ayahku tidak pernah kembali ke negaranya. Dia mengajakku berkeliling dunia, aku senang sekali, banyak hal yang bisa aku pelajari. Aku senang bernyanyi, menari, bermain dengan orang-orang yang berbeda dengaku, aku suka belajar bahasa dan cara mereka menggunakannya. Sungguh waktu yang sangat menyenagkan. Tapi setiap kebahagiaan harus berakhir, dan punyaku berakhir pada hari ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas. Aku menemukan ayahku tertidur di kamarnya dan tak pernah bangun lagi. Aku sangat sedih dan tidak tau harus bagaiman. Tapi ternyata Tuhan masih menyayangiku, tetangga kami yang bernama Thalia Gladys mengajakku tinggal bersamanya" Cagalli terdiam mengingat masa lalunya.

"Apa kau bisa melanjutkannya?" tanya Athrun sambil menggenggam tangan Cagalli dengan lembut dan mendapati Cagalli mengangguk pelan.

"Gladys sangat baik. Dia membantuku menyelesaikan pendidikan formalku sampai aku mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di universitas terkemuka. Saat itu kami tinggal di Inggris. Itu juga termasuk masa-masa menyenangkan ku. Saat kuliah aku tinggal di asrama jadi aku tidak bisa memperhatikan keadaan Gladys. Saat aku menjalani semester terakhirku, tiba-tiba ada kabar Gladyskoma dan akhirnya memaksaku untuk menghentikan kuliahku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanGladysbegitu saja kan, dia sudah sangat baik padaku" Cagalli bercerita dengan tatapan kosong yang membuat hati Athrun terasa sakit melihatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa memiliki Alex? Apakah Alex adalah hasil hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu? Bolehkah aku tau siapa ayah Alex?" Athrun berusaha mengalihkan cerita Cagalli karena tidak ingin membuat Cagalli semakin sedih.

Cagalli tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Athrun. Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah terlontar dari bibir orang-orang yang selama ini berada di sekitranya walaupun Cagalli tau mereka ingin sekali menanyakannya. Pada akhirnya pertanyaan itu tertahan di bibir mereka tak bersuara. Tapi Athrun berhasil menyuarakannya, itulah yang membuat Cagalli tersenyum.

Saat Cagalli akan menjawab, makanan pesanan mereka tiba jadi Cagalli memutuskan untuk menjawabnya nanti setelah mereka selesai makan. Tapi ternyata Athrun sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan jawaaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Jadi setelah pelayan pergi Athrun memaksa Cagalli untuk meneruskan ceritanya.

"Ayo Cagalli, jawab pertanyaanku" pinta Athrun.

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya kita selesaikan dulu makan siang kita?" timpal Cagalli.

"Ayo jawab saja, aku masih punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu"

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui siapa ayah alex sebenarnya" jawab Cagalli.

"Alex adalah cerminan _Gladys_ , warna rambut, warna mata, bentuk muka, semuanya seperti _Gladys_. Sejujurnya aku tak tau siapa ayah Alex" lanjut Cagalli

Jawaban Cagalli membuat Athrun bingung, mengapa Cagalli menghubungkan Alex dengan Gladys, dan mengapa dia bilang tidak tau siapa ayah Alex. Cagalli melihat kebingungan Athrun dan dia bisa menebak pertanyaan apa yang terbentuk dalam benak Athrun. Cagalli membiarkan Athrun menarik kesimpulan sendiri, dia yakin Athrun yang cerdas itu bisa menyimpulkannya dengan tepat.

"Jadi maksudmu Alex itu bukan anakmu?" Athrun bertanya.

"Iya, Alex bukan anak yang aku lahirkan tapi aku yang membesarkannya jadi aku tetaplah ibunya" jawab Cagalli.

"Kau pernah menjalani suatu hubungan yang serius?" Athrun bertanya lagi, kali ini sedikit ragu.

"Tidak" jawab Cagalli dengan tegas.

"Jadiiiii, ka…kau masih _virgin_?" kali ini Athrun bertanya dengan wajah merah, kepala tertunduk, suara yang sangat rendah, dan malu-malu.

"I..iya.." kali ini Cagalli menjawab dengan reaksi yang sama dengan Athrun, dan dia merasa sangat malu sampai-sampai dia ingin marah.

"Aaaaah sudahlah Athrun, ini memalukan, ayo kita pulang, sudah pukul empat belas" lanjut Cagalli berusaha terdengar santai walaupun hatinya berdebar kencang.

* * *

Perjalanan pulang terasa sangat menyenangkan bagai kedua calon pengantin ini. Sepanjang jalan Athrun selalu menggoga Cagalli. Dia senang melihat berbagai reaksi Cagalli yang menurutnya sangat menarik dan lucu, tapi dari semua itu dia paling senang melihat Cagalli tersenyum dan tertawa lepas tanpa beban dan saat dia cemberut manja. Athrun belum pernah merasa selepas ini dalam hidupnya. Bersama Cagalli, dia merasa bebas berekspresi sesuai dengan moodnya.

* * *

Sekian chapter 4 ini temen-temen ^_^.

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan rasa penasaran dan masih bikin penasaran.

Kalau tidak merepotkan silahkan tinggalkan review untuk menyemangati saya.

Ditunggu juga krisannya.

Terima kasih.


End file.
